gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
December 2011 Gumball Awards Voting Page
This page is no longer in use. It has been temporarily protected for safety reasons. Hello it's me Gumball2. Here is the voting page for the December 2011 Gumball Awards. You must vote on '''THIS PAGE ONLY! I will not accept any votes that aren't casted here. You may vote as many times as you wish. Try to cast at least one vote in every category. If you any questions, please ask them on my talk page. And remember, voting ends DECEMBER 14, 2011. December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Fanfic The Yearbook Saga The Grades Emily's Vengence Saga The Game The End of Elmore Saga The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Saga December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Short Fanfic The Grades The Game The Toilet Where In The World Is Penny Sandiego? The Fish The New December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Saga Emily's Vengence Saga The End of Elmore Saga The Yearbook Saga The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Saga Emily In Delmore Saga The Case Saga ' December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best User' MissingNo. WikiStarter FanFStory GumbalFan2 Darwin 3288765 December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Made Up Character Emily Cartridge Stace Stuffings Bobu Skylar Peterson Frodo Sanders December 2011 Gumball Awards: Most Suspenseful Fanfic The Institution Saga The End of Elmore Saga The Grades Emily's Vengence Saga The Detective Saga The Building Saga December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Song Where In The World Is Penny Sandiego We Are In Love Albert Einstein VS Bobert December 2011 Gumball Awards: Funniest Fanfic The Pizza Stacy's Thanksgiving Extravaganza Saga Nicole's Job Blunder Saga The Game Gumball's New Game The Computer Saga December 2011 Gumball Awards: Most Active User MissingNo. Darwin 3288765 FanFStory Gumball2 December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Article 100 Page Fanfic Celebration 60 Page Fanfic Celebration Gumbapedia Fanon Fanfictions Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Quote From A Short Fanfic "I dunno. That's for the the producer to figure out." "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" "This game cheats! I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Quote From A Saga "I think the loser here is you, Emily Cartridge." "GIVE US CAKE, YOU OLD STINKING BABOON!" "Just convict her already! She needs to pay for what she did to Gumball." December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Cast In A Short Fanfic The Cast Of "The Grades" The Cast Of "Where In The World Is Penny Sandiego?" The Cast Of "The New" The Cast Of "The Dance" The Cast Of "The Girl" The Cast Of "The Fish" December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Cast In A Saga The Cast Of "The Trip" The Cast Of "The Institution" The Cast Of "The End of Elmore" The Cast Of "Emily's Vengence" The Cast Of "The Screwed-Up World of Gumball" The Cast Of "The Yearbook" December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Part In A Saga The End of Elmore (Part 5) Emily's Vengence (Part 6) The Field Trip (Part 10) The Detective (Part 3) The Event (Part 5) The Screwed-Up World of Gumball (Part 4) December 2011 Gumball Awards: Best Adventure Saga The Screwed-Up World of Gumball The Trip The Attack Emily's Vengence The Computer The End of Elmore Other Gumball Award pages *The Gumball Awards Rules *The Gumball Awards December 2011 *December 2011 Gumball Awards Nominees *December 2011 Gumball Awards Winners Category:Gumball Awards